Resident Evil: Before it all...
by Yuri Nosferatu
Summary: The way William saw the accounts in Racoon happen.
1. In the Beginning...

William Birkin sat alone in his office, underneath the unsuspecting Racoon City above. He was hunched over his journal, writing yet another entry into the expansive book. He was happy this night, everything was going as planned. The Alpha Hunters were getting the green light for mass production, even as the Gamma Hunter prototypes were being created. The Tyrant seeker models were also approved. Even if he did work for that rat-bastard company "Umbrella", they were his creations. His masterpieces. His hand absent mindedly reached up to push away a strand of hair from his eyes as he scratched marks into the paper of his journal.  
  
"Work, work, work! I never get any time off anymore. If Umbrella wasn't paying me as much, I would be home with my daughter as soon as possible. They're slave drivers. They never let us scientists go home to our families. Test subject #54 was injected with the G-Virus prototype today. Results varied. Subject was completely turned into an unfeeling, killing machine within an hour, yet he died shortly afterwards. The G-Virus needs more work so that the host of the virus can actually be of some use. I have ordered the rounding up of more human subjects, as well as some animal ones. They should arrive in the next day or two. The human subjects are mainly children, being kidnapped from an orphanage. No one will miss them. The animals are being taken from the forest around the Spencer Estate."  
  
William set his pencil down on the table next to the journal, and gently closed the precious paper book. He leaned back in the chair, and simply looked up towards the ceiling for a long while. Thoughts raced through his mind. The screaming, and agony that came with the virus. Such a splendid sound to his ears. William didn't know why, but others being tortured always made him feel calmer inside. He wasn't crazy, nor a murderer, yet he enjoyed seeing pain. His eyes narrowed the slightest bit. Umbrella. They would feel real pain soon enough. Umbrella had screwed him over for the last time. If not for him, Umbrella would still be dealing in gas grenades, instead of the high tech bio-weapons he had created. The RE 3's, more commonly called "Lickers" by the staff, due to their extremely long and elastic-like tongue, were of high interest. They showed a lot of intelligence. Much more than the Alpha Hunters did, even the smarter of them. Oh, the Alpha Hunters were effective killers, but the Lickers had an elegant style of disposing of their prey. They were beautiful. The only drawback was their cranial area. Much of their brain cavity was exposed. A side effect, William guessed. They were making progress however, and someday the Lickers would have a whole head. The Gamma Hunter Prototypes were being kept in the facility underneath the hospital. William grinned at the thought. So ironic, that people escaping from harm, seeking care, were actually sleeping above silent killers. A knock came to the door of his office, and William snapped from his gaze. The door swung open lightly, and Albert Wesker stepped into the room, donning his sleek, black sunglasses, as usual. William stood, a grin on his face as he presented his hand out to Wesker. Wesker quickly took hold of Williams hand, and shook it briskly.   
"William. How've you been doing, you old dog?" Wesker said, in a joking tone.  
"Oh the usual. Sitting behind my desk, doing absolutely nothing." William chuckled lightly.  
"How's your little creation going?" Wesker asked, releasing his grip on the scientists hand and resting his arm back to his side.  
William quickly walked around his desk, so he could stand freely without a chair hugging his knees. He patted Wesker on the back lightly.   
"Oh, it's coming along. A few glitches, but it should be completed soon. I hope you don't mind waiting a tad longer?"  
Wesker shook his head slowly. "Oh no, I don't mind. I've waited this long." A sharkish grin came over his face. "Why not wait a little longer to become inhuman?"  
"Oh persay, it's not…"inhuman". It's actually an advancement. But I guess you'll find out." William said  
"So why do you come to my humble abode? I sense it's not to check up on the old doctor."  
Wesker cocked his head to the side abit, still grinning. "It's just these S.T.A.R.S. I think their up to something. They may suspect our work. I suggest we take them out as soon as we can."  
William nodded briskly, but the smile stayed even. "Oh, but weve taken care of that. We've created a special playmate for the S.T.A.R.S. Your DNA would not be included, of course."  
Wesker chuckled. His laugh echoed through the small office. "William, your too good. How do you always stay a step ahead of everyone?"  
It was now Williams turn to chuckle. He tapped his forehead. "Smarts my friend, smarts."  
Wesker turned to leave the office, and looked back to William. "Don't worry, Umbrella will let off you guys some day. Just keep up the work, and you'll be fine."  
William nodded slightly. Yes, some day everything will be fine, when the Umbrella heads were burning in hell…"I'll see you later then Al."  
Wesker nodded, then stepped out of the office, shutting the door behind him. The room slid back to the way it had been before. One single lamp on the desk illuminated the small area around it, putting the rest of the room in almost pitch darkness. Williams lips parted slightly, letting a soft sigh escape them. Back to work. He walked around his desk, and sat back down in the chair. He picked up several of the papers there, mostly reports on the numerous creatures being bred in the facility. He slipped his thin reading glasses on his face, and began reading the reports.  



	2. The Plan is underway...

William had his arms crossed over his chest. His hair was ragged, and going in all directions. His eyes were sunken and glossy, little black circles ran their course around the globes. He hadn't gotten much sleep in the past few days since the Tyrant project was cleared, another one of his creations. The Tyrant Seeker was a majestic creature. No sexual organs to hinder it's thoughts. It felt absolutely no pain. The Tyrants senses were completely enhanced, hunting the DNA of the target, ensuring that nothing could ever hide unless it were already dead. Such an effective design. The sleek, powerful movements of the Tyrant was a sight to behold. William stood, gazing at the majestic beast inside the fluid filled cylinder. It floated there, dormant until needed. Scientists buzzed around William, shouting this and that cheerfully, another project of theirs put on the go. The giant, mutated humanoid stood easily eight feet tall. It's arms were long, and muscular. He looked over his shoulder at another man in the room, looking over the other two Tyrant models in the room. He had a trenchcoat on, and looked to easily be in his early fifties or late forties. His hair was a dull gray, and he had rosy cheeks. Ahh, his name was Trent. William remembered now, Trent was the man sent to oversee the creation of the Tyrant Seekers. He was an odd man, seemingly always cheerfull and happy. It made William cringe, seeing how he hated Umbrella, and especially hated working for them. But, they paid his bills, which were enough. And he would put Sherry through college once she came of age. His wife also worked here, but he hardly saw her. She always was working on some other project, never even had enough time for a family life anymore. Williams gaze shifted over the room, looking at all the scientists, all of which he knew by name. John was a very happy man, bottle-nose glasses, freckled cheeks, very skinny. Brian was a chubby little man, very secrative however. He put passwords on vertually everything, and sometimes it drove William mad, wanting to get into a room here or there and being prompted for a passkey or password. Stacy was quite the shapely little thing, although William tried not to look at her often, continuously reminding himself he was married. She always wore that same white lab coat which hugged her body like a second skin. David was the usual fat, grubby, little security guard. Looks could be decieving though, he single handidly took care of one of the Alpha Hunters that had escaped and gone ramped a few days ago, killing not a few scientists. He always carried that damn gun around everywhere he went, as if he would have to use it in a blink of an eye. He was very snobbish, and would joke around at Williams expense when given the chance. William turned his eyes towards Trent again as he stepped over to him. Trents face was the same, cheery, a warm smile upon it. William realized he was smiling too, and quickly fixed that error.   
"William Birkin. Creator of these weapons. Very interesting indeed." Trent said. His voice was calm, warm.   
"Thank you Mr. Trent, I'm glad you approve. But I also want to thank you for giving us the go on the project, many of us here were actually very surprised." William said. Quite the contrary from Trents voice, Williams was slightly scratchy, and a bit high-pitched.  
"Well William, be glad I can spot pure genious better than the other Umbrella goofs can. This will be a definate plus in your favor, if the Tyrants are succesful." Trents eyes were slowly moving away from Williams, to look at the giant beast not ten feet away from them.  
"Well, I wouldn't call myself a genious…" Of course I would, I am a genious! "But we have been making amazing progress here. Several of the Tyrants have had the DNA fused into them, and are ready to engage. Each one looks different, of course, it is because they were humans before we engineered them. But I'll get into their genetic makeup later. Would you care for some coffee? Or tea maybe?"  
Trent nodded solemnly, obviously the man was tired as well. "Sure, I'd like that."  
William led the way, out of the lab and down the hall towards the cafeteria. Trent stayed close behind, letting William direct him. Once they got to the cafeteria, William poured himself some coffee, and offered Trent the thermos. He took it, and also poured himself a cup of coffee. William drank his black, while Trent hovered over the concession stand grabbing cream and sugar. He litterally dumped the stuff into the coffee, and William just stared at the swirling mass in the coffee cup. He never did understand why people had to taint the taste of the liquid, it suited him just fine in it's natural state. William sipped the blistering hot liquid, letting it flow down his throat. He could already feel a slight energy burst, not having but two or three hours sleep in the past few days.   
"So Trent, you like what you see so far?" William got a wolfish grin on his face.   
Trent nodded again, before sipping his own brew. "Yes, it looks quite good."  
A slight chuckle escaped Williams lips. "Well, if you liked that, your going to love all my other small pets in the facility."  
Trent grinned a little. "I'm sure I will Birkin. Because if I'm not, then I can shut you down. Permanently."  
William was stung by this. First the man enters my lab, drinks my coffee, and then insults me? I guess all of Umbrella is the same. Corporate pugs everywhere you look! Even in this man. "Don't worry Trent, you'll like what you see." His cheery tone was gone now, replaced by a dullness in his voice. "Follow me, and I'll give you the grande tour."  
Trent nodded once more, placing the coffee mug onto a wooden table in the cafeteria. William walked out of the cafeteria, and down the hallway leading to the many testing facilities of the lab, his hate still burning with crimson embers at Umbrella. Yes Trent, you will like what you see, and then you will return back and tell them. Once you tell them, they will try to get me out of the picture so they can steal my work. I know what your up to…William continued walking, chatting with Trent here and there about minute things. His plan was only beginning to fan out.  



	3. Trent's first glimpse...

Trent didn't trust the white lab coat boy any further than he could throw him, actually a lot less since Trent could probably chuck the small man half-way down a football field. He walked next to William as they headed to the labs, nodding here and commenting there on the small conversation they were engaged in. Trent was opposed to Umbrellas actions more than most, and he felt if he could somehow shut down lab coat boy's research here, he would be one step closer to his goal. He was quite impressed by the facility so far. Almost every precaution had been taken into consideration. Umbrella, you sure are thorough aren't you. Locks almost everywhere, vertually every door needing either a password or a card of some sort. Trent had even heard stories of some of the secrets of the facility even requiring puzzles to be completed before entry. He had heard it was for the workers, the put their minds at easy, maybe giving them a bit of fun away from the mundane acts of analyzing this and that. An effective design to say the least. His dull, dress shoes made barely a noise over the glossy tile as they made their way to the Hunter creation lab's. William had promised Trent a tour, and as it looked, he was going good on his promise. They had already passed the kennels, where mutant dog's tore at flesh and bone as they were fed. The holding cells, where many of the human specimens were being kept, mostly children he saw. Probably so these lab coat boys can actually handle their subjects. I'd love to see one of these pugnants try to take on a half-grown male. William was talking about some research he had been doing on some T and G viruses, according to him the main ingredient to a monster. Trent could hear in Williams tone he despised Umbrella about as much as he did, maybe more, if that was even possible. But William was very excited about his work. Probably because he had given up a family life, a wife and a kid, to work here. He was also probably receiving a hefty paycheck each month from Umbrella. Maybe lab coat boy wasn't so bad after all. Trent continued to walk down the hallways, stopping at doors here and there, waiting for William to pull a key from one of his numerous pockets. He had been in contact with a few young people lately, one in particular was a member of some police elite squad called the S.T.A.R.S. Chris Redfield, if he remembered correctly. A very able man, Trent had heard.   
"Ahh yes, William, this has been quite the tour. I am very impressed with your work here." Trent said, trying to keep his mind on what William was trying to say.  
"Thank you, Trent. I hope to see you again some time? Maybe we can sit down for coffee, or maybe lunch." William sounded happy, but Trent found a slight tone of distaste from the man.  
"Of course William. Now, if you'll excuse me. I am already somewhat late for an airplane ride. Have you ever ridden an airplane?"  
William nodded a bit.  
"I hate the things." Trent sneared slightly. "Always going up, and down at such a rate. Makes me feel as if we'll crash at any moment, you know what I mean?" Trent gave William a cold glance.  
"I understand fully. Now, if you'll also excuse me, I must get back to work." William said, dropping all hint of emotion from his tone. Lab coat boy turned, and walked back the way he had come, back towards the Tyrant labs. Trent also turned, but he headed for the garage of the facility. There was a car there waiting to take him to the airport, and back to Umbrella HQ. Yes, Trent could sense the hostility from William. On the outside, he was nothing but lab coat boy, but on the inside, Trent could tell there was a man there. A man ready to bust free, and take control. 


End file.
